Divine Intervention
by Aralinn
Summary: Her life had been going great, she had her horse farm, she was happy. Then came that fateful night that changes everything. Everything she knows and loves is taken from her, and she is thrown into a world that is not her own, in a body that is not her own. She must overcome her past to alter the fate of those who will be closest to her. bad summary but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I am not one to usually have two stories going at once, however, this idea popped into my head as I was reading some fanfiction and I found I just had to start writing it. Hopefully the readers will enjoy it. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**

**Evelyn means beautiful bird while her surname Kenward means bold/royal guardian.**

Chapter 1

Prologue

She hated coming to town. It was a nuisance. And in fact if she had not needed more feed for the horses, she would have told her friends no. She was perfectly fine, staying home on her quiet farm working all day. However, guilt had eaten at her for being a recluse of late, and found herself agreeing to meet them downtown for dinner. The lights of the passing cars blinded her; she swore she was about flattened twenty times since she left the restaurant. She sighed, and where were her friends now? Gone, of course. She had happened on an old friend—her farrier, and had quickly excused herself to go say hello. They took it as a cue they could leave apparently, because when she turned around maybe five minutes later, they were nowhere to be seen. He had been a gentleman and offered to walk her to her car, but she assured him it was okay, she was only a few blocks down on a little side street.

Now, however, she wished she had changed her mind and agreed. She felt so out of place her, so foreign. The sound of her heels clicking on the sidewalk, and the splash of puddles was her only company. Pulling her jacket closer around her, she bowed her head and walked just a bit faster.

Arriving at her big red GMC truck, what seemed like hours later, she began fumbling around for her keys, which she should have already had out, or so they say when you're walking about the city alone. But she was parked in a well lite area. When she finally grabbed them in the bottom of her pocket book, she dropped them, and cursed silently to herself. Bending down to retrieve them, she never saw the man walking up behind her.

She felt the rough hand wrap around her mouth, the other around her torso, jerking her up. There was not even time for her to scream, it all happened so fast. She was face to face with a tall blacked haired man, his face mostly hidden by a ski mask, but she could see his eyes and it told her enough. She could see the evil in them, see the hunger they held. She was in trouble. She could also hear him yelling at her, though the words did not really sinking in.

It took awhile, but her mind slowly started working pushing down the fear that was paralyzing her. Doing nothing would get her nowhere, she had to fight, and she had to get away. Her fear and adrenaline drove her. She had a black belt in martial arts, she could defend herself, and she had to, her life now depended on it.

She felt herself grab the man's arms with her hands, finding them shaking, but ignored it. Then she forced her weight down and forward, landing hard on her knees, but it worked her attacker went down. She heard him grunt from impact. Thank gah, she breathed a sigh of relief, only to realize there was movement behind her. In her focus on getting away, she never saw the other men leaning against the wall, watching the show. Now she did. Now she felt sheer panic flood through her body. She hesitated, and felt a hand grab her ankle, the man on the ground was getting up, and he was not happy. Without thinking she landed a kick square in his jaw, hearing it crack. He let go and she ran, but not before she heard him yell, "Get the bitch!"

There were feet pounding behind her. She should have run the opposite way, she should have run to the main street, but in her fear she chose the path that seemed to take her farthest from the pursuers. The only problem was that it led to a dead end. She hit the brick fall, feeling it scrape against her skin like sandpaper. She turned; her back pressed as far back as it could possibly go. What was she going to do now? She had nowhere to go, no pace to run. And five men now stood between her and her only way out.

She took a defensive stance, fighting was her only hope, and she would not go down without a fight. She also found herself screaming for help, she did not register telling her mouth to do so, it seemed to do it of its own accord, and then again she did not feel much in control of her own body. She heard them laugh.

"Look here, she's gonna put up a fight." His voice was gruff and throaty; his eyes held the same hunger as the guy who grabbed her.

She watched as he lunged forward, he was drunk she could tell by his clumsy movements. She stepped to the right and swung her right arm over, catching him behind the head, watching proudly as he stumbled and fell head first into the brick wall. Of course it was not enough to knock him unconscious, he was already moving to get up, cursing like a sailor.

Of course seeing another of their own hit the ground, gave the others a reason to rush forward. In a split second, doing the only thing that she could think of, she dropped to the ground, kicking her feet out, swiping two off their feet. Leaping up, she took the opening and ran. She ran hard and fast, faster than she ever thought possible, never risking looking back, the pounding steps behind her told her all she needed to know. If she could just make it to her truck, if she could get inside, she could get away.

The sight of the truck sitting alone under the street lamp gave her hope; she was so close, then a blinding pain, shot across her face. And she hit the ground, shooting pain radiating around her head, stars shown in her vision. For a moment she blacked out.

When she came to, it could not have been more than a few seconds after hitting the ground. She struggled to move, but found a heavy weight kept her pinned to the ground. She thrashed harder, feeling the asphalt under her, ripping at her exposed skin and clothing. Around her she heard laughter. Somehow she managed to get her feet under the person weight and shove them backward, only it did no good. Another man grabbed her hair from behind, jerking her back as soon as she tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't have done that." The voice laughed.

She watched the man circle her, though she still struggled. She caught the glint of metal twilling in his hands and it felt as if her heart stopped. Oh God no, she thought. The fear she know felt was indescribable. Her senses where heightened. She could hear everything; smell their breath, their sweat. Everything her eyes saw she saw in perfect clarity, even the dust hanging around them. Still she tried to fight, until the hand closed around her throat, and the knife was above his hand, right in front of her eyes. She felt the tears flowing, heard herself screaming and pleading for help and to be let go.

She kicked out at them, some landing on their mark, others missed. Then there was a pressure in her side. She was so shocked she could not even scream. There was so much adrenaline still pumping, she hardly felt pain, but she knew the knife had been stabbed into her. she could smell the iron, the strong scent of death.

"Come now boys, don't play with your prey." It was the voice of the man who had first grabbed her that spoke.

She did not want to give up, she wanted to keep fighting, but she felt pressure points now all over her torso and arms, she felt dizzy and lightheaded, all the clarity she had seconds before was leaving her. Then the pain started, it flooded her system, only she had no energy to scream, to move to do anything. Her vision was slowly going black; she could see the men around her, all wiping their knives, leaving her there on the alley to bleed to death.

Then it was all black, she saw nothing, she smelled nothing, she heard nothing. All there was was a calming peace, and she smiled. So this is death, she thought and remembered no more.

…

When her eyes opened, she expected to feel pain, feel drowsy, to feel something. She expected to see a hospital room around her. But she did not. She felt nothing, she looked down, she was in a plain white gown, much like what you would normally see in a hospital, but she was in a field, surrounded by the most beautiful forest she had ever laid eyes upon. Rose bushes grew under the trees in the clearing, where a fountain bubbled in its center. She did a double take.

There were people here. Maybe people was not the best word she thought to herself. They were glowing, and they were beautiful, both man and woman alike. All were in sparkling white robes, very simple, yet somehow the most elegant dress she had ever seen. They had the form of people, looked human, but it was something she felt in her very soul. There was more to them, they were powerful and they were important, and very not human.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice trembling, reveling just how shaken she was.

The beings, that's what she decided to call them since human did not seem fitting, stayed where they were, all giving her sympathetic smiles.

"Here has many names, has many realms. To you it may be considered a part of heaven, to where you are going it is part of Valinor." A man spoke, his voice strong and as clear as a crisp autumn day, a voice she could listen to all day, but one she knew she did not dare disobey.

"So that makes you…" she paused

"Angels we are often called on earth. But like this place we have many names. To others we are the Valar. Every religion has its differences, but we are one in the same." This time it was a woman that spoke, she had the same voice as the man, only much softer and more feminine.

"I am dead then." Her voice spoke, it was more a statement than a question but the angels or Valar, whoever they were, answered anyway.

"Your earth body is dead, yes, but you soul Evelyn Kenward, is strong and is very much alive. Your task is not complete, you have much left to accomplish."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I understand." how could she have task to complete and things to accomplish if she was dead? Dead people can't do anything. What were they talking about?

The woman and man smiled at her, walking forward, the others stayed by the fountain, seemingly unaware of the happenings around them. "You are strong, born of a strong line, you were never meant to die. However, some things are even out of our control." Her face now was sad, as she cupped Evelyn's cheek. "We are giving you a second life."

"You mean I can go back?" she looked up, hope filling her.

"I am afraid, you cannot go back to earth, that vessel is no longer open to you." The man told her.

It stood in utter confusion; there was so much to wrap her head around, though they had barely spoken. She felt if she was anywhere but this perfect land, her head would be throbbing. Her brows were furrowed and she was starring at the ground under her bare feet. Her confusion must have been apparent for they spoke again before she could.

"I know there is much to take it, but where you are going, though it may be hard to believe, you will have much to offer. Earth's fate is sealed in stone, however, where you will go, it is not. Middle Earth wages in a war against good an evil. You will have been given a chance to change the fate of many that you will meet. It will not be easy."

She wanted to scream and cry, pitch a fit, to do anything at all, other than stand there like a statue, but she held it in. She was twenty seven years old, she would suck up her anger and frustration, and she would not act like a child, especially in front of angels. But she was deeply saddened, what her happen to her farm, her animals? She did not have any family still close to her alive, which was one thing she was happy for, she would not be causing them any grief. Now she was being thrown into another world that she knew nothing about.

"We shall not send you empty handed my child." The woman spoke, as if reading her thoughts.

Evelyn jumped; she had almost forgotten their presence in her deep thought.

"You come from a world of wickedness, rules by man. Middle Earth has many races—man included. They are easily corrupted, but there are many who are good and pure. Much evil you had to endure by the hand of man and not lightly are those evils forgiven, for it can never be forgotten. Time must given to you to heal, and so you will be sent to Lothlorien, home of the lady Galadriel, and elven sanctuary. The elves, though very similar to human are very different. They are pure and good beings. Safety and comfort you will find there and healing—for evil is against their very nature."

"Come, will let you collect any belongings from this world before your new journey begins." The man spoke.

As they walked, she learned their names from her new world. The man was called Manwë, and the woman was his wife Varda. They followed under the guide and command of Eru, or God, as her religion called him. The scenery around them was a blur; she could not make out any specific details, until they arrived at her homestead. She had to choke back a sob. This would be her last time looking at her log house, big red barn, and rolling pasture land. After this point she would no longer find comfort and solitude with her horses. What would happen to them? Who would take care of them if not her?

"Worry not about your animals, for they will be looked after, we shall see to it, for they mean much to you. Now however, collect anything you wish to take with you, for we cannot linger long."

"Thank you." She said meekly, getting up the courage to walk into her home. Tears silently rolled down her cheek at the familiar creek of the old oak door, and the settling of the houses foundations. She wanted so badly to walk around, soak it all in, go to sleep on her bed, but she remember their words, there was not much time. Though part of her wished she was just dreaming, she knew it to not be true, her memories of the past events were still clear in her mind.

In the end she grabbed an old leather backpack, stuffed in her grandmother's jewelry, her favorite pictures, and first aid equipment. There was nothing else that was not alive and breathing that she cherished enough to take with her. She made it to the front door before she fell to her knees and broke down and cried. The tears wracked her body, she could feel he heaving, the nails in the wood, poking her knees, but she cared not. Evelyn paid little attention to the approach of the Valar; actually she did not hear them at all or feel when they touched her shoulder. She did not remember traveling back to Valinor or heaven, whichever it was.

How long she cried for, she had no idea. When she was finally able to stop and pull herself together, her eyes were red and so swollen she feared she would not be able to see. But she could, though everything held a glassy hue. She saw the gods sitting patiently in chairs by her side, and she felt suddenly ashamed and very much like a child.

"Feel not ashamed Evelyn, for you have suffered much." Varda told her, once again placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Evelyn made herself nod, though now she was certain they could read her mind and thoughts, and it was confirmed when they both chuckled. "We have found a vessel for you; it is soon time for you to depart our lands."

"Will I look the same?" she knew it was vain, but she had to know. Plus she wanted to be prepared if the next time she looked into the mirror, if she would be a completely different person.

"No my child, you will take on the form of the vessel, though the scars of your soul will show through, your physical features shall not."

"I am going to have a dead person's body?" She squeaked out, horrified.

"Of course not!" Manwë stated firmly, shocked at the thought of it. "This vessel has never harbored a soul before. She was created many an age ago, but we felt the people were not ready for another race. Now she has a purpose."

"So I will be a different race?" her mind was spinning.

"So to speak, but it is still your soul inside, that will never change. You will always be Evelyn Kenward. We shall send with you books to help understand everything, but I am afraid your time here is up, if you linger, you will be a permanent fixture here, and never be able to leave."

She nodded dumbly, mind still spinning. Then she realized it was not her mind at all, but the actual world was spinning around her. She tried desperately to hold on to anything that she could, only to find she grasped pure air. Then it stopped. She felt the earth under her feet, she felt herself fall to the ground with a thump. She could heat noises around her, but she was so tired, so dizzy. She opened her eyes and saw faces above her, memories of the attack came flooding back, her heart was in her throat, her mind racing, fear was once again gripping her, then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night Evelyn tossed and turned most of the night, her dreams so vivid they were almost real. That fateful night flashed before her eyes over and over again. Each time it always happened a bit differently, but it always held the same outcome no matter what she did or what she tried. She always ended up dead. More than once she watched from an omniscient point of view, it was like watching a movie of her life. She tried screaming to herself, tried running to herself to get help, but she was never able to speak and never able to run. She did not know which was worse. She could not take much more of this, why could she not wake up, was she even dreaming anymore? Or was this some sort of purgatory?

Then just like that, her eyes opened. She was blinded once again by a bright white light surrounding her. She could not make out anything around her, but she could hear birds chirping to her left. Why were there birds chirping? Windows should not be opened in a hospital. But she was not in a hospital she remembered. She was in some foreign world, in foreign realm, in a foreign body. The tears began to fall then, she did not want to cry, she wanted to be strong, to be okay, but she could not find it in her to stop them.

When they finally stopped of their own accord, Evelyn knew she had to have cried most of the day, or at least it felt that way. Wiping her eyes, she grimaced, they were very swollen and very sore, but it was only then that she felt the soreness that covered her entire body—it felt like she was wearing a suite of lead. She rubbed her face, not wanting to think about what her body—no, what the body—must look like under the sheets. If how she felt was any indication, it probably was not good.

It was then she began to take in her surroundings, she looked first to the window on her left, where the birds could still be heard chirping, though they were different from this morning. She could see tree tops all around her, with staircases and buildings intertwined into them. _'How could that be?' _she thought to herself, the architecture completely alien to her, but it was beautiful. What she thought was a window, was actually part of door, it just had the option to open halfway or all the way onto a wooden flat.

Looking then around the room, she noted the room was made of wood, but it was no wood she had even seen on earth. It was smooth as silk and a creamy white, and in it where etched very intricate designs. Beautiful tapestries of the forest and animals adorned the walls. She guessed the furniture was made of the same wood, for it held the same texture and color as the walls. Her bed was huge, and a four poster bed at that. It made her think of what type of room a princess would have. The linens on the bed were so soft, their touch feather light, but kept her at just the right temperature. Their color was a very light lilac, very soothing. In the corner was a small table and two chairs, which were both unoccupied, but she saw where ones was slightly ajar, someone had been in here.

'_Elves. Those are the people the Valar said live here, in where was it again? Loth…something.' _ She found she could not remember how to pronounce it. But her mind ran back to the elves. What would they look like, what would they be like? They told her they were much like humans but very different. That was not very helpful to her now though. Back home, elves where of fairytales, each story having their own account of just what they were, which would be the closest? She found she did not have long to wait to find out the answer. There was a knock at the door, though she found she had no voice to answer. Within a few seconds the door was opened anyway.

The woman that walked in was one of the most beautiful people Evelyn had seen. That was excluding the Valar of course. She seemed so human like, but the air around her was so much more. There was a grace and elegance to her that no mere human could possible possess. Her skin was a smooth alabaster, flawless, and held a slight radiant glow as did her golden hair hanging in large loose waves to her waist. Her dress was simple and white, silver trim decorated it as well as a silver necklace and circlet upon her brow.

Evelyn knew it was rude to stare, but she found she could not help herself in her presence. The warm smile on the woman's face helped her to not feel so bad for her actions.

"Are you an elf?" The words slipped out before she could stop herself and she mentally cursed herself. "I am sorry, I should not have been so bold." She mumbled quickly after.

The woman just smiled and walked to the bed. "Worry not dear child. I imagine where you come from, there are no elves?" her voice was smooth as silk, it was comforting to hear.

"No, there are not." She answered.

"I am Galadriel, Lady of the wood. You are in Lothlorien."

So that is where they sent her, she told herself as the Lady spoke. She was wrapped in her own thoughts and she did not hear her name being asked until The Lady Galadriel cleared her throat.

"Sorry…my name is Evelyn Kenward."

"Do you know why you are here Evelyn?" She asked of her.

"Yes." Evelyn replied, not wanting to divulge further information. The memories were already starting to fill her mind once again. She could feel her heart start racing in her chest and her breathing quicken. _'Calm down.' _She told herself, _'you are safe here, the angels, no the Valar, said so.'_ But it did little for her.

Galadriel reached out and placed a comforting hand on Evelyn's, sitting on the side of the bed. "Much troubles you, I sense this, but being the leader of my people I must know for their own safety. Once you confide in me, you will have to to no other than who you wish, that I promise you."

Evelyn looked into her eyes, and saw no lie in them. It was almost as if she could read the truth they held, as if she could see the comfort and sadness in them. It was just one time. She just had to repeat it all once, and then she could lock it away, try to forget and move on. She could do this, she must do this. And so she took a deep breath and told her story.

…

That evening two elves she had not met came to the room she was given. Both women carried supplies of which Evelyn could not make out. They greeted her with small smiles and not much else as they walked into the adjoining room. She heard them scurrying around, moving items, and she could have sworn she heard water. Was it possible for there to be running water here? From what she gathered from the Lady Galadriel, which was very little, the world was much like the medieval or renaissance era of Earth. So she sat in silence and waited for them to reemerge.

Only one came back through the door. She was tall and fair haired and gorgeous, she had a feeling all the elves would be. However, her beauty was nothing to that of the lady.

"A bath?" she asked her accent think and strong. Evelyn could tell she was not well versed in what they referred to as common tongue or westron, but she understood well enough, and gave her nod.

Climbing out of bed proved to be a monstrous task. Her body protested against all forms of movement. Once she made it to a seated position on the side of the bed she had to pause and catch her breath, but already she felt better, she had never been one that could stay in a bed for long hours, even sick. The elf came over offering her a hand to get up, which she accepted.

"Elwen." She said pointing to herself with her free hand.

"Evelyn." She returned, trying not to smile when Elwen had difficulty with its pronunciation, but it was close enough she could understand it as her name.

The bathroom was amazing; it could easily surpass her room in elegance. The wood was still the same but it was accented with dark mahogany furniture and burgundy linens, it was magnificent, she could probably just live in the bathroom and be happy. The tub was large and pouter in color, with steps to get into it. They posed a bit of a problem as she attempted to step up them. Then Elwen and the other, whose name she never learned, went to help undress her. it was then that she noted their eyes kept darting to one another and back to the body she possessed. What do they keep looking at? She thought to herself and looked down at herself. Had they not been standing beside her, she probably would have fallen. Shock, that's what it was called on earth. She was in shock. She had not known what to expect, but it had not been this. She could see large jagged purple scars on her sides and torso. They were everywhere that she had been stabbed. How? This was not the same body that was attacked; it was new, blemish free. Only it was not. It was ugly, it was marred, and it was hers. Fresh new sobs enveloped her body, and she snatched the shift from the elves, running as best she could back to her room. She could not get it on fast enough, could not cover up the hideous sight quick enough. Then it was back to bed. She curled up, bringing the covers up as high as they would come and she wept.

"Hush your crying now child." A silky smooth voice spoke to her. Evelyn recognized it. How could she not, it was the voice of the only person she knew on this whole new planet. That made her want to cry harder, but she made herself look up. She wanted to ask why she was hear, but she thought it would be rude, and so kept her mouth closed.

"My two hand maids seemed quite upset at your reaction to the bath. Would you care to tell me what happened?" Galadriel asked her voice soft and soothing.

"It doesn't matter." Evelyn mumbled, looking down into her lap were her hands were folded. She felt like such a little child by what she had done.

"You came here for healing, and I am willing to help, but I cannot if you do not let me. will you let me help you Evelyn?"

She sat in silence for a minute. She had a choice before. She could go this route alone, fight her battles alone, or she could talk to Lady Galadriel. The queen of the realm she was dropped in was offering to personally help her, was it an offer she could justly refuse? The more she thought about it, the more her answer became clear. She was scared, frightened even. She did not want to be alone and without friends and here before her was the only one she had. And so she gave the only answer she could when she spoke, "yes."

Galadriel smiled warmly at her, "So let us talk, what happened to cause you so much distress?"

"This body. It's this body I have been put in!" she said the words with more emotion and more force that she intended. "It is hideous, covered in awful scars. The Valar told me all I bore were the scars of my soul; they did not mention it would be scarred. This was a new vessel." All the words were tumbling from her mouth before she could stop them.

"My dear, those scars upon your body, they are the scars of your soul for they are what have caused you so much pain and will cause you so much more."

"It is one thing to have memories, they can be suppressed. I have to see these scars every day, I'll have to see what they did to me every time I look in the mirror." She was crying again now.

"Although you do not see it now, one day those scars will give you strength, one day those scars will give you reason to push on."

"I don't see how that can be, I will always hate them!" there was much malice and anger in her voice. She was sorry she did not control herself better when she watch the Elf Queen wince.

"I am sorry I did not mean to get angry." Evelyn said quietly, once again feeling like a little lost child. She used to never let her emotions get the better of her before. Then again, she had not ever died before either.

"There is much you still must learn about elves and the people of Middle Earth, do not apologize for doing nothing wrong. I will send back my hand maids for your bath; it will make you feel better." She saw the worry creep back onto her face. "Fret not, they will say nothing about you to anyone, on that you have my word. Tomorrow we shall start your teaching."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been noticing that more and more readers are adding this story to their favorites and alerts, THANK YOU! It means a lot to me as a writer. I would ask you to please leave me a review if you do so. I want to know my readers thoughts on the story, its plot, and the characters. I love to know what you would like to see happen in the future for the characters, and any improvements you think I could make! Thanks again for all the support!**

Chapter 3

She found herself walking a path with the Lady Galadriel a few weeks after her arrival. Few words had been spoken for she was much too occupied with her surroundings to carry on any conversation. Around her stood the largest trees she had laid eyes upon. Their bark was the same pale cream of the wood work in the buildings and their leaves were of the brightest golden hues. Caras Galadhon she learned was the court and housing of lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn her husband. From it wooden bridges branched in all directions, connecting it to all parts of the city. Stairs were built around the trunk, leading to the different levels. Most homes she learned were on the upper levels and the shops and work places filled the others. Everything, even the trees, seemed to glow with the Lady's light.

"This is amazing." She found herself whispering, turning in a circle to take in yet again, all that was around her.

Evelyn was so enthralled in the scenery she never noticed the glances the others elves gave to her, full of curiosity, for they so rarely got visitors, especially human visitors. She barely noticed when the Lady would greet another. She vaguely heard Galadriel chuckle.

"Most people have that reaction the first time they lay eyes upon the city."

"I have never seen anything that compares, not even the old castles."

"There were castles in your world?" She asked, glad to see the woman beside her had divulged information regarding her home, she rarely spoke, let alone speak of her past.

"From many ages ago, they are mostly abandoned and left to rot. Some they use for tours, but they are all of stone. There is no warmth in them, not like here. Here it is warm, welcoming." She said no more as grief filled her again with thoughts of what she no longer had.

Galadriel felt her grief, and decided it was time for her teaching to begin. She knew the girl had been reading the books sent with her, on the history of the world, but she knew nothing of the people with whom she now resided. She had to get her talking; otherwise her healing would not go far.

"What do you know of elves?" she asked, and threaded her arm through Evelyn's. She watched her from the corner of her eyes, noting her brow scrunch as she did not have answer that seemed correct.

"Little and less." Her voice was dull and her eyes downcast. All it had taken was one little memory to bring up the feelings of loss and pain. She could feel the tears welling behind her eyes, wanting desperately to escape, but she would not let that happen.

Galadriel looked back in front of her as they walked, thinking of where to begin. Most races knew of elves even if they had not seen the before. But this mortal came from a world where only humans existed, her belief would not come easy.

"We greatly resemble humans in general appearance."

"Not really." Evelyn found herself saying before she could stop herself. They were much different. They ma y have the same basic structure, but they were much taller, some even close to seven feet tall if she could guess right. And their presence overflowed with an air of importance, they walked with a grace that no human she had seen could ever possible master. And their beauty. Their beauty could not even be rivaled by the most riveted model on earth. No they were very different from humans. They would be the human idea of perfection. She looked to the Queen beside her, thinking maybe she was going to be reprimanded for her bluntness, but to her surprise there was a smile on her face.

"There are minor physical differences between elves and humans yes, but that is not what truly sets us apart. It is the fact we are immortal, which sets us apart."

Evelyn found her feet had stopped moving, what had she just said? Immortal? Okay she knew she was in a different world, but honestly, a race that was immortal? That just did not happen. Nothing was immortal, everything died. And there was that pang again, that seemed to cripple her body at the thought, but she had to push it down. "Immortal? That is not possible."

"I assure you it is child. Elves do not die of natural causes like the race of man, only from war and a broken heart."

"A broken heart?" she found that harder to believe than the possibility of immortality. What happened? Did it literally break? Because she could see no feasible way for it, heartbreak was only an expression for lost love. Maybe she meant an injury to the heart, like from a bullet.

"Yes. Elves feel emotions much different than humans." Galadriel stated. "Not only do we feel emotions much deeper than humans, but we are much more sensitive to them as well. That is way you saw me wince when you became so angry at your body."

"Oh." She could find nothing else to say, but the Lady continued. In honesty, she did not really know what to say without seeming rude.

"Elves love like no other race, and once we do it is for life. Once that chosen person is found they will always love one another in this life and the next and no other. However, if that love is taken by death, the one left will fade, until their soul leaves for the Halls of Mandos."

She could not wrap her head around it, she knew lady Galadriel was trying to dumb it down to her level, but it was not enough. Living forever, dying of a broken heart. Where was the 'Halls of Mandos?' was it their version of hell or purgatory? If they shared a similar heaven could they not also share hell? It seemed a viable explanation to her. But another question tugged at her then, "Why the Valar would put her with a different race, one that supposedly did not die? Would she not be better accepted among humans? Her head then began to have a dull ache with all the questions and she wished she could just dump them from her mind.

"I will leave you now for time, to clear your mind, for much must be clouding it. Soon things will become for clear for you Evelyn."

She turned to reply to the lady, but found that she was gone, and that not only was she gone, but had left her in a completely foreign part of the city. Where was she? She turned a few quick circles, feeling her heart beat start it increase, before she heard the familiar sound a horse nicker. She stopped and turned towards the sound and saw to her right there was a stable.

Evelyn looked around a few more times, and on seeing no one around, she walked to barn. The familiar scent of hay and oats filled her nostrils as she closed her eyes, reviling in the sweet aroma. It made her think of home. Think of her own barn and horses, the joy she felt everyday going out there to do the chores and ride, made her think of all the memories she had made. Yet she was surprised she also felt a slight bit of peace with those thoughts. It was not her barn, they were not her horses, but here there was familiarity, which she had not felt since her arrival. Here she knew what to do; back in the city she was lost.

Walking the aisle of the stable she found herself peering over the stall door of a particularly beautiful bay mare. She was tall, at least seventeen hands, it was difficult to tell without a tape to measure, but she was average for the horses kept here. The elves of course, probably needed horses as tall as they were. This mare kept her but to the stall, barely turning her neck to eye Evelyn.

"If you wish a horse, there are better candidates."

Evelyn gave a shriek as she jumped around, The bay mare behind her spooking slightly at the action. She had never heard the man walk into the barn, let alone just a few feet behind her. She found herself looking in all directions for any sort of weapon, and eyed a pitchfork a few arms length away.

The Ellon, quickly caught on to her fear and raise his arms as he took a few steps back. "Forgive me, my lady, I did not intend to startle you."

She took a few minutes to take him in before she spoke. He was tall, like most of the others, with long silver blonde hair, that hung to his mid-back. Part of it was pulled back into small delicate braids that kept it from his face—which was gorgeous. She shook her head at the thought, looks meant nothing. His features were angular, but seemed only to make him more attractive. He was also very welled muscled, if he wanted to attack, she would have a hard time getting away. She needed that pitch fork.

"The Lady of the Wood sent me; she believed you may would like to ride. However, if you wish, I shall leave you be."

Voices seemed to echo in her head, voices from when she was with the valor. _'For evil is against their very nature.' _

Surely Galadriel would not have sent someone to hurt her, but what if he was lying, what if he came on his own accord believing her easy prey. He seemed innocent enough standing before her, he looked nervous if she was to be exact, but it could all be a lie, it could be a rouse to get her guard down. She looked at the pitchfork again.

"You can take it with you if it will make you more comfortable." He said before adding, "The pitchfork, I mean." His queen had not told him what the young mortal experienced, just that her past of dark, and she needed to learn to trust again. He had not wanted to do this, he would much rather be out in the woods searching their borders, but he was on rotation to the city for a few days. If she was so frightened of him, why had she chosen him? But he could not deny the wish of his queen.

Still she did not answer. Galadriel was adamant he get her to at least be near him, so he tried another approach. "I will stay on foot as you ride to show you the paths, you'll be much more able to flee, if you so wish."

"Who are you?" she finally was able to voice.

"Haldir, the march Warden of Lòrien." He answered; glad she seemed to at least find her voice. He must admit also, that her voice come out much stronger than he had expected. He expected her to be shaking and timid; instead she looked ready to fight no matter what.

"I'll just stay here." She told him. Oh how she wanted to ride, wanted to be with the horses, but she just could not do it, not yet. She was here alone with a man she had never met, and that never ended well at home. _But you are not home, _a voice seemed to echo in her mind.

"If you change your mind, just ask for me." He nodded to her and turned to leave. As he did he stepped through a small side door and emerged with a leather pack. "There is grooming equipment here if you wish it." And then he was gone, just as silently and quickly as Lady Galadriel. And Evelyn found herself alone again, and with too many thoughts in her mind.

…

And so it was three weeks later she found herself in the stables like she did every morning since her arrival. Today, however, she did not feel the same peace she normally did. Today she was anxious as she groomed the bay mare, which was gradually coming to accept her. The mare pranced and fidgeted as she worked, feeding of her energy.

Evelyn knew what she was feeling, she wanted to ride, the need had been building since it was first offered to her and she refused. On earth she had rode for hours a day seven days a week and now it had been almost two months since she had felt a horse under her, felt the muscle ripple with power as they flew across the ground.

One thing had kept her from doing so, Haldir. She did not know the area to ride safely, she did not know where they kept their tack, or even if she were allowed. In order to do so, she had to find the Ellon named Haldir. She sighed to herself. And so this was how she found herself asking the first elf she ran into for Haldir. She received a strange look, but tried to ignore it, shifting her weight from side to side, trying to ignore the nerves rising into her chest.

Haldir arrived much quicker than she had planned, she had planned to have time to calm her nerves, get herself under control, but she could not do either. The tightness she felt in her chest only increased the closer he got. She had to do this, she had to face him. And it hit her then why she had been sent to the elves, who were of pure heart and good creatures—she could not even face their men without a panic attack, how was she to face men of the same race that had caused the fear?

"You asked for me My Lady?" he asked when he got closer to her. But he stopped a good twenty feet from her, already seeing the panic on her face. He watched silently as she struggled to compose herself, he watched as she took many deep breaths with a hand over her heart. And he smiled as she asked him to ride.

He watched her mount, not caring they did not use saddles, he watched as she gently landed on the bay mare's back and as she almost silently asked her to go forward. And the best part was watching her smile for the first time since her arrival as they galloped through an open field. For the first time in many weeks she was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She sat quietly brushing the dark bay mare she had made hers since her arrival. She was a pistol, sweet when it suited her, but mostly she did what she wanted when she wanted. Most of the problems had been fixed with much time and effort, she needed a job, something she liked doing, and because of her personality most of the elves avoided her, and her behavior just got worse and worse. Of course you still had to worry about a bite if you turned you back for too long. That, however, is exactly what had drawn her to the horse. She was so much like her mare back home. Evelyn had come close to naming her after her mare but she could not do it. No matter the resemblance she was not the same, and so she called her Zenith. A strong name for a strong horse. Zenith had been a name a of champion show horse back home, it was fitting. If they had shows here, they would win, but sadly they had no such things, horses here were made to work in fields or for travel and war, not pleasure.

Brushing the mare took less time than she realized, but she found she was not ready to head it, the day was young yet, so she took to braiding her mane and tail, which Zenith happily obliged. She was so caught up in her task she did not notice the ellon behind her watching intently at her work.

Haldir waited until she was done, he had not seen such done to a horse before, it was something new to him, a practice from her world he imagined. He had not the heart to disturb her while she worked, for once he spoke he knew she would be startled, and it made him chuckle to himself with a sly smirk.

"You will have to teach the grooms how to do that." Haldir said, finally breaking his silence and watched the woman spin around at the sound of his voice. Her eyes instantly lit up when she recognized him.

Evelyn found herself grinning widely as she saw her friend standing before her, forgetting instantly being mad at the fact someone startled her. She rushed forward about to hug him when she stopped, an irritated looked messing up her smile.

"What is it?"

"I forget you do not hug in greeting as we do back home, the shoulder touch just does not seem, I don't know… happy."

He laughed and watched the blonde put her hands on her hips in protest. "I think I can manage a hug for a friend. You have learned and practice our culture, I can do the same." Then he was assaulted by arms gripping his waist, squeezing the breath out of his lungs, and he gently placed his on her shoulders. He would not have believed this was the same person he had met just over a year ago. Evelyn was much different from the timid frightened girl he first met. This woman was happy, energetic, and above all she was willing to hug him, where before she cringed away if he even took a step toward her. Haldir knew the horse behind her had done most of the healing. The horse made her get away from the flet, made her have to interact with people.

"The past two months have be lonely rides, while you have been away." She teased letting him go from the hug.

"There are plenty of elves in the stables for you to ride with."

Just then one of the stable hands stopped to reply to his comment before she could speak. "My lord Haldir, if any could keep up they would, however, she tends to terrify all who have attempted." He turned and gave a smirk to Evelyn, who just narrowed her eyes.

"Terrify, you? Somehow I find this hard to believe."

"While you have been on patrol the past three months I constructed an area to ride in with jumps, apparently here, unless it is a log in the way, you do not jump for fun. Back home it was my life. I was an eventer and a damn good one at that."

The ellon was a bit taken aback that she had given him so much information readily and taken on a project all on her own, but he had to smile. The woman had become much like a little sister or child even to him. He still did not know why Galadriel had chosen him to watch her and work with her, but he found his hard cold demeanor became much softer with her. Maybe the healing was not just for her, but him as well. He had had a sister once, but she was lost in the attack by orcs that sent Galadriel's own daughter to the Undying lands.

Many times he found himself think of her in Evelyn's presence and often they spoke of her. Haldir did not know why he found he wanted to talk of it in her presence but since he had he felt lighter, felt happier, the call of the sea much lessened. She still never divulged information of her own, but she listened intently and never seemed to forget a word. Maybe that was why he spoke to her, because she listened, never saying much or tried to comfort unlike the elves, she just listened.

But he drew himself from his revere and found himself asking her to go ride and show him her creation of this arena things, whatever it may be.

"You jump that?" he asked her incredulous looking at the glade in front of him. Scattered all about it were tall post all holding up beams of varying height and widths, but none were shorter than five foot he was sure of that. "Why would you think to do this?" it made no sense, this was not helpful in everyday situations.

Evelyn did not answer him instead she just took Zenith over the course with a smile on her face. The mare was willing to work, wanting to still do more when she pulled her back. She gave a buck in protest but then gave up the fight.

"I see why the others avoided your rides." He laughed, but had to admit, his heart constricted every time the horse's hooves left the ground, always think she was going to hit the poles and they would both come toppling down, but thank the Valar that did not happen.

"They did not have to try it." She protested. The adrenaline was still pumping feverishly through her veins, the thrill of it never got old. The freedom it offered, the partnership, it was exhilarating.

"Come, I wish to show you the borders of the city, I think you will find it beautiful this time of year."

And with that they both walked their horses at a leisurely pace. The bright afternoon sun warmed her face and made a beautiful pattern of shadows beneath the canopy of trees. Lòrien was amazing.

They had been traveling in companionable silence for a few hours when all of sudden Haldir reined his gelding to a halt and looked up to the trees.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling her heart start to speed up, Haldir sensed something. "Haldir?" she called louder to her friend who seemed to be in a trance.

When he did finally turn to her, what she saw bothered her more than if it had been fear. There was sorrow on his features. If it was not something to fear, what could it be?

"Lòrien has visitors. I must intercept them with the patrol that is near. I fear you must accompany me; I have not the time to escort you back to Caras Galadhon." He told her, voice solemn.

"What is so wrong with visitors, you do welcome them don't you?" Zenith started to prance under herm feeling the tension building in her rider's body, ready to bolt at any given moment, she just needed one slight cue and she would be off.

"Aye, we do. This company is different. One is an elf, four hobbits a dwarf, and…" he paused here before he continued, "and two men." Haldir kept his voice calm, he did not know her past, but he knew enough from her reactions, whatever caused her fear came from man, and now he was going to have to take her straight to that fear.

She sucked in a hollow breath, her lungs not wanting to accept the extra air, her chest flared up in pain. Her eyes grew large and she found she could only stare at the elf in front of her. One word just kept repeating itself over and over again in her mind…man. There were men coming to Lòrien, to where she was staying. She could not run, she did not know her way back. She could not get away, what was she to do? The panic started to seize her then when she felt hands grip her shoulders tightly, the panic faded into sheer terror.

"Evelyn!"

Somehow she managed to turn towards her name, and she saw the concerned blue eyes of Haldir. She saw him there, but someone was grabbing her, someone was going to hurt her, the men. They were coming, coming for her, she had to get away! She tried to kick Zenith on, but found the mare turning in sharp circles instead, whinnying loudly. Why was she not moving forward? She was going to die again, this was it.

"Look at me!" the voice commanded and everything that had once been spinning around her seemed to halt. "Breathe Evelyn."

She did. it was hard at first, but once she let out the first breath she felt relief rush through her, felt her heart start to go back to normal, her mind started to clear. The men were not here, they were going to meet them, escort them into the city. It was Haldir who had hold of her shoulders, not the men, she was safe. If it were dangerous she would not be allowed to go, right? Surely Haldir would not put her in harm's way. No, she told herself, he would not.

She felt her face then start to turn red hot and looked to the ground. Had she really just had a panic attack in front of the Marchwarden of Lòrien, a seasoned warrior and guardian? She had. He must think her so weak; she cannot even bear the thought of man. He told her once she reminded him much of his sister, his sister she was sure would not have balked at just the mention of man. She had to buck up, as they called it back home. She did not want to disgrace the memory of his sister.

"I am sorry," she mumbled, hardly audibly, but she knew he heard. She shrugged off his hands from her shoulders."

Haldir knew she was embarrassed and upset, he could feel it radiating off her in waves. Her fear had gotten the better of her and she had frozen, unable to control it.

"Sometimes," he started, making sure he had her attention, "it helps to imagine your fear in your mind. Imagine the concept of it, and put it in a box, to lock it away."

"My fear is real, not some imaginary concept I can wish away at will Haldir." She spat, annoyed with herself, her anger stemming from her emotions welling up inside.

"Fear does not make you weak, fear drives us all at times, and it is how you deal with the fear that makes you. So how will you handle yours Evelyn? Will you face it or will you run from it?" His words were hard, not the soft soothing voice he usually spoke to her with. No, this was the voice of a leader reprimanding his student for self pity.

Evelyn held her tongue, shocked at the harshness in his voice but more upset with the truth that seemed to slap her in the face at his words. She had been sent here to heal to start a new beginning, but she had been running the whole time, trying to forget the past, not face it. And if she could not face the past, she could not accept it, and if she could not accept it, how could she move on? _I can't_, she answered for herself.

Now she had a choice before her. Did she turn and run or did she follow Haldir— did she face the fear and face the men? Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and felt a fair voice echo ever so softly in her mind, _'follow child.'_ She opened her eyes with new resolve. She would do this. She would not disgrace the memory of Haldir's sister, she would not disappoint Haldir, and she would not disappoint herself, for if she ran she knew she would regret it as long as she lived. And so she gently nudged Zenith forward to catch up. And when she did all Haldir did was look her way, no words were spoken. She never saw the smile of triumph on his face.

oOoOo

She watched from a safe distance as they surrounded the traveling company, stopping them with arrows. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, but she did everything she could to keep herself calm on the outside. _It's no different from riding a horse_, she told herself, _even if you are scared to death you have to hide because they know and they react. _To her surprise she found comfort in the thought, it brought something familiar to her, it was something she knew.

Haldir approached them on his horse, addressing the dark haired man who seemed to be their leader. From their interaction it seemed the also knew one another. She also did not miss the look he threw to the dwarf. There was a mutual resentment between the two races she had learned from her reading but never bothered to question the elves on it. Even if she did, she was sure the stories would differ drastically from the other race, and the truth probably never really known.

The hobbits are what captured her attention. They were all short between three and four feet she guessed. She had read about them and their Shire. She was surprised to see them venturing away from their home, they were a peaceful race but not ones for adventure, and by the look of them they had had their share of adventures. She might not have the insight that elves do but it was plain to see they were exhausted and in pain. Maybe not physical but emotional, that kind of pain she knew and that is what she saw on their faces.

Evelyn did not know what transpired between them, but she knew Haldir did not look pleased, yet she knew better than to ask him. Zenith walked toward the group as they moved off, and she took the time to take in the group from a distance. The man Haldir had first addressed was tall and ruggedly handsome, with a very lordly air about him. But he dressed in common clothes. The man behind him was different; he was stockier with dirty blond hair. His dress was much more formal and she recognized the sigil of the white tree of Gondor on his tunic. He dressed like a lord. He was not as handsome was the dark man. The elf was next and he was like most—golden haired and fair. He was tall like most and lithe. She did not know from which other realm he hailed, but there was something about him. Evelyn found herself staring when her eyes locked with his grey ones. She was caught. Normally she would have looked away embarrassed but she didn't, instead she took in angled features and sharp lines before she turned to the dwarf. Taller than the hobbits but much shorter still than the others. He was very thick, though not fat, she was sure he was fast enough and just as deadly with his large silver axe he carried as the others. It was not a theory she wished to test anyway.

"You may travel ahead if you wish; I will send a rider with you." Haldir told her when there steeds came even with one another.

"I fear they would not keep up, and I would bore." She smiled, not really wanting to leave. Her nerves were on edge and the fear was still there but she wanted to get a better feel of these new arrivals.

"We will not make the trip in one day, the hobbits are tired and slowing our pace." He was not pleased to spend a night on the borders of their lands with the party.

"I can fix that." She said asking the mare to turn around and she trotted down the line of people, Haldir following closely, completely confused. What was the woman doing?

"My friends, you look weary from travel, would you like to ride? Get off your travel worn feet for a while. Zenith will take care of you."

The two taller, but smaller framed hobbits eagerly agreed, fervently nodding their heads. She learned them to be Merry, short for Meriadoc and Pippin, short for Peregrin. With little effort she slide from the horses back and landed lightly on the ground. By this time all the company had stopped to watch the transaction. She whispered softly in the fuzzy black ear, 'take care of them or else.' She received a snort in reply and took that as an agreement. Evelyn tapped lightly on her front left leg and watched the mare bow to the ground and she helped the two eager hobbits on her back. The others were more cautious, but soon agreed and went to get on. Sam was the first and Frodo the weariest of the four was last. She put her hands on his waist and hoisted him up like the others but a strange feeling went through her. Something evil was stirring, something evil rested around him. Quickly she let her hands drop and asked Zenith to stand.

"Problem solved." She told Haldir with a smile walking around him back to the head of the line. Haldir just shook his head and lead the company back to Caras Galadhon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The visitors had been in Lòrien a week now; she mostly avoided them, but found she enjoyed the company of the hobbits, who she had run into more than once the past few days. It was impossible to stay in a bad mood around them, at least Merry and Pippin. The other two were much more somber and solitary. Evelyn decided she did not mind the one named Frodo made her feel odd, there just was something not right.

Tonight they were having a feast prepared for company. The lady Galadriel wished to give them time to rest and mourn the loss of one of their own they had lost in Moria. Normally she would enjoy the food and music but tonight, however, she was nervous. It would not just be elves in attendance, but a dwarf man and two human men. Evelyn also knew she would be in close proximity to them as guest of honor; they would sit at the Lord and lady's table.

And she was correct. They had the hobbits on her right and the elf in front of her, followed by the dwarf and the two men after them. She kept stealing glances at Haldir, remembering his words from the forest. _'How will handled you fear. Will you run from it, or will you face it?' _He gave her encouraging smile when he could, but her nerves will still waging a war inside her, but she kept it together, she had too. Not only would she embarrass herself if she ran, but lady Galadriel, lord Celeborn, and Haldir as well. And it was the later reasons that kept her still.

She had been relieved when it was the elf placed in front of her, until she realized he was not going to speak with her. Instead he sat stonily in his seat, eyes cold. He reminded her much of Haldir when they first met with his cold demeanor—he had only provided company because it was asked of him. Legolas—she learned that was his name—held a still more haughty air. She would find little comfort with him that is when she turned her attention to Pippin, who sat beside her. It was amazing how much food the little thing could ingest; she swore he was now on his third plate, which was pilled just as high as the first. If she ever spoke with the Valar again, she would have to inform them the books did little justice on explaining their appetites.

Relief flooded her as dinner ended and it was time for the festivities and she could excuse herself from the table. Many elves were already dancing to the music being played. She very rarely danced, she felt her skills were very much lacking when compared to the elves, but she did enjoy it once in awhile. Even the hobbits she felt could dance better when she watched them join in. Evelyn found herself laughing at their antics, and it felt good. That was when Haldir appeared at her side.

"It is good to see you laughing." He told her smiling down towards her.

"It it hard not to laugh at those two, they are quite amusing." Now Pippin and Merry were dancing, drinks in tow, sloshing them everywhere, and trying to sing.

She watched the hobbits for a bit longer with Haldir at her side, before the March warden spoke again.

"You held up well at dinner." Of course as soon as he got the words out he wished he could retract them, the woman beside him instantly tensed.

"I did not have much of a choice." Was he blank reply, she refused to look at him. She wanted to forget about her breakdown in front of him, she wanted to erase it from both their minds, but she could not.

"You could have left." He stated simply. He feared she would crawl back into herself now.

She did not answer him, she did not know what to say, she wanted him to just leave her be, but she knew otherwise, he would be dutiful and stay. If it would not hurt his feelings she would dismiss him from her side, but she did not want to do that to the ellon.

"Come and dance with me." Haldir asked of her and smiled at the look she cut him. "I know you enjoy it."

With a sigh she accepted his offer and let him lead her to the dance floor. His sister used to love to dance he told her one time; she always made Haldir dance with her at least once per festival. Evelyn, therefore, could refuse.

She tried her best to be as graceful as she could, she still felt out of place among the dancing elves. She preoccupied herself with watching the people around her as she moved across the floor. Her eyes kept searching for the men. Even with Haldir at her side, she was paranoid and much to her displeasure, she found the company together, and looking at her. _ 'No,' _she tried to tell herself, _'they were not looking at her, she just happened to move to where they had been focused.' _ Unfortunately for her though she kept an eye on them, and each time they were still focused on her.

"What is wrong?" Haldir asked, sensing the change in her, feeling her growing fear.

"They are watching me."

He did not need to clarify who 'they' were, he already knew of whom she spoke, he also knew why, but it was not a conversation for him start, instead he told her, "They are surprised to see a human in an Elven realm I am sure. It is not a common occurrence in these times." What he also did not tell her was that he planned on telling them to stop being so openly starring. He could imagine it from the men and the dwarf, but Legolas was also among them.

Evelyn knew Haldir was not telling her something as soon as he said his excuse, but she did not push the subject, she had learned early on that elves were not easily persuaded to tell information they wished to keep to themselves. Haldir was no exception. But she knew once the dance was over, she was excusing herself from the merriment.

And she did just that. She found herself not going to the flet like she had intended but instead found herself at the stables. It is where she always ended up when something troubled her mind.

Zenith was pleased to see her, giving a high pitched nicker as she approached. Evelyn smiled and talked to her friend. "Hey girl, let us go for a ride, how does that sound?"

The mare replied with a toss of her head as if to yes. Evelyn did not bother to bridle her, she hopped on her without tack—Zenith preferred this way. The pair walked briskly through the forest to the makeshift arena she had created. She asked the mare to quietly pick up a small trot to warm her up by preceding to do figure of eights, serpentines, and spiral in's and out's. The mare had wonderful conformation, which made it much easier to warm her up than other horses. In ten minutes she was ready to go and made sure to let her rider know with a buck into the air.

"If you say so Zenith, let's go." And with that she tapped the bay's side with her heels asking her to move forward from the pressure. Instantly she felt the weight shift, and the hindquarters start propelling them forward with great power. It was like floating on air as they flew over the ground.

Evelyn then asked her to do a series of shoulder in and shoulder outs down the long sides, before moving on to the piaffe. Zenith stayed almost completely on spot as she trotted in place, huge action in both her hindquarters and her forehand. If she did not know what she was doing, Evelyn was sure to have fallen off with all the force the mare put into to movement. Moving out of the movement she asked for the passage, she still kept the elevated movement from the piaffe, but started moving slowly forward.

Evelyn laughed as she watched the mare's ear twitch back and forth like antenna each time she applied a different pressure to the horse's sides. After a few completed half-passes, she urged Zenith forward into a canter, which she happily obliged; she could feel her muscles quivering in anticipation. She started simple doing a series of lead changes every stride across the diagonal before moving on to the pirouettes. She relished in the feel of the mare so collected under her, listening to every cue, doing this her mind was at peace.

She did not know how long they had been at it, but not only she out of breath but Zenith was lathered in sweat, and looking to the east, she saw faint streaks of light peeking through the trees—they had been going for hours. Evelyn apologized to the mare, hating she worked her so hard without even realizing it. She had just been caught up in having her mind occupied.

It was not till they began walking from the arena that she noticed the person standing at the entrance. If it had not been for Zenith pricking her ears forward, she might not have noticed him at all until right on him. She felt her heart contract a little until she saw his long golden hair, it was an elf. But it was not Haldir, the hair was the wrong shade, and the stance all wrong. This elf stood against a tree, arms folded tightly across his chest. It was Legolas.

She watched him intently and he never took his eyes from her. She became self conscious under his scrutinizing glare. Her mind was screaming at her to just kick Zenith into a run past him, but she knew she could not do that. She did not want to show him that he intimidated her and that she was bothered by him.

And so as she passed she inclined her head slightly to him and addressed him as my lord and kept going. Unfortunately she saw him decide to follow her back to the stables and she did everything she could to ignore his presence.

She grabbed a bucket from against the wooden wall and walked outside to the well and started to pump out water to wash off the bay mare. Of course if she had not been so distracted she would have not filled it up all the way, now she had to haul back a full bucket. Sighing she grabbed it with her left hand, wincing at the weight of it and began walking slowly back, sloshing water all the way. She set it down at the mare's feet, spilling water as she did, causing Zenith to snort in displeasure. She paid her no heed and went to wet the sponge, when she stood she noticed Zenith's black ears were plaster back against her head, she was clearly not happy, "What has you so pissy?' she asked the mare, not expecting a reply, and when a voice sounded behind her, she nearly jumped out of her skin, not thinking of the elf that followed her.

"That is not very lady like speech." He stated, arms still folded across his chest.

She did not have the chance to answer, as zenith lurched forward at the ellon and placed herself between her rider and him, feeding off Evelyn's fear. Evelyn watched with slight satisfaction at her friend making the ellon step backwards.

Legolas had no choice but to take an involuntary step back as the horse lunged at him, clearly not happy with his presence, and much to his displeasure he saw a small smile flicker on the woman's face. He mentally slapped himself for agreeing to find her for the Lady Galadriel, but one did not easily say no to her requests. He held up a hand, speaking Sindarin to the horse, trying to calm it down. The mare did stop, but she remained between him and the lady Evelyn.

"What did you tell her?" she asked. He had spoken fast, and though she could now fluently speak the elvish language, his accent was different from those of Lòrien, and some of the words did not register.

"I simply told her I meant no harm." He stated coolly, he had surely thought that the woman would have spoken the language as she had been living here, but clearly he gave her too much credit. "I came to inform you Lady Galadriel asked for your presence at the earliest convinces."

Evelyn looked to him and nodded her head briefly and went to work on cleaning her horse. She would go after she took care of her, the Lady would understand, and obviously it was not an emergent thing as the elf had not interrupted her ride.

"Did you not hear me?" he asked of her, tired of standing their waiting, and the irritation was clear on his voice.

Evelyn huffed and walked to his line of sight, hand on her hip. "I will first take care of my horse. I know my way to her chambers, no one asked you stay." And then she went right back to work. She did not hear him leave, but when she got done, she noted he was no longer in the stables, and she was grateful.

She wondered what it was that Galadriel had to tell her so early in the morning; surely she had not even slept herself. The celebrations lasted late into the night and dawn was just arriving. If she was ever needed, she was usually called midday, never in the morning. Her anxiety only increased the closer she got.

She knocked softly on the white oak door, waiting for a reply. She stepped back when the door opened and Celeborn stood in the threshold.

"My Lord," she stated with a slight bow.

"Come in dear Evelyn, the lady awaits you in the solar." He turned, opening his arm and beckoned her to walk in, which she did.

Galadriel's chamber's were like their own mini castle in itself. All the rooms were richly furnished and of the highest quality. The colors of autumn leaves decorated the rooms. In the solar, she saw the Queen sitting in a high backed chair facing the whole of the city it looked out upon.

"My lady, you wished to speak with me?" she asked, going to stand in front of the silver haired elleth.

"Yes my dear, I did." she paused here and looked thoughtfully at the woman in front of her, thinking on how much she had grown since her arrival. Now, however, a difficult decision was before her, knowing Evelyn could heal no more with her people. "I fear child, it is time you left Lòrien."

**AN: so I know there was a lot of horse talk in this chapter and to help readers better understand what was going on please follow the provided links, I think it will understanding the terms used in dressage. **

** watch?v=4ZtIqQp1uW8 general moves**

** watch?v=fsNPY9CoROE passage**

** watch?v=VNbnVonuSz0 piaffe**

** watch?v=Gg4hartoXJ4 pirouette**


End file.
